Up to the present, as therapeutic agents for cerebral ischemic disorders and for arterial ischemic disorders, platelet aggregation inhibitors or antithrombotic agents such as ticlopidine, cilostazole and prostacyclines have been employed usually.
However, these agents often exhibit undesirable side effect such as headache, tachycardia, and hepatic disorders.
Therefore, more desirable therapeutic agents which exhibit more specific anti-platelet action with less undesirable side effect have been desired.